Picture Perfect
by mdportgas
Summary: Erza is a production manager working for a magazine. Gray is an aspiring photographer who lands a job in the same magazine. Erza hated him as they meet but as they go through their jobs they develop friendship that perhaps bloom into love. But life can be hard as their secret past lingers in the present.
1. Chapter 1: Urbane Magazine

CHAPTER 1: URBANE MAGAZINE

Urbane Magazine is a emerging magazine company, headed by their CEO/editor-in-chief Mirajane Strauss.

"Lucy!", called Levy, Mirajane's secretary, "Miss Strauss is now ready to see you", she said to the head writer signaling her to go inside the office.

"Thanks Levy" Lucy replied as she entered the room.

While inside the office, Lucy saw that it was not only Mirajane who us inside, but a tall, blone, muscular man is sitting on one of the chairs in dront of the CEO's desk.

"Lucy, this is Mr. Laxus Dreyar" Mirajane said while Lucy anf the man shook hands, "he is the owner of Dreyar Pub downtown, they want us to feature their pub in our next issue, so I want you to write an article and do the interview".

Lucy was confused, normally, their boss would not let anyone who suddenly come and ask for a publicity article, for Mirajane was known to be very strict and was soneone who cannot be ordered around. Lucy just smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Mr. Dreyar, so how do you want to publicize your business?"

Then Laxus told her that he want to biuld up their image more to attract more customers because there was a newly opened club near his establishment, and he thinks that it will affect his business. Then they started planning everything they would be needing for the coverage.

Meanwhile, at a nearby coffee shop, a scarlet haired woman was in a hurry, ordering her coffee and had it for take out. "Here you go Erza", the barista said, "Cafe Latte with 50% sugar and extra shot of espresso"

"Thank you, Natsu", Erza Scarlet said as she took the cup and turned around to leave. She did not know that someone was standing close behind her and woth this, the coffee spilled on her arm and the floor.

"Oh my God!", she shouted while glaring at the man, "What the F are you doing standing so close behind me?! look what you've done!"

The man was wiping her arms while apologizing "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to...please let me buy you a new drink".

"Hey what happened?" Natsu said as he went out of the counter and checked on them, "Luckily you bought iced coffe today Erza, well look on the bright side, you did not get burned"

Erza rolled her eyes on Natsu. then turning back her glare to the man who was still wiping traces of coffee from her arm "You can keep your coffee, I don't need it"j she said as she stormed out of the coffee shop.

The man was watching her as she walked away, unable to say more.

"Hey Gray", Natsu said to the guy, "I'm betting that thus will not be your lucky day"

Gray Fullbuster twitched his eyebrow to his roommate, "and how is that? Cana told me last night that this will be my lucky day, and here you are, saying the opposite".

"How can you believe that woman, is she even a legitimate fortune teller", he said sarcastically pertaining to their bartender friend, "well anyway, that woman you just spilled coffee on to is the field manager of Urbane..."

Silence struck Gray as he just realized something.  
"You would be working with her" Natsu teased, "that is if you get the job"

Gray hit his friend in the head "well i guess I should start ordering cafe latte 50% sugar with extra shot of espresso then"

"You think she will accept that peace offering? haha" Natsu laughed as he went back behind the counter


	2. Chapter 2: First Job

CHAPTER 2

"Right this way Mr. Fullbuster" Levy said as she ushered Gray ti Mira's office.

"Thanks!" gray replied as he entered to office.

"Good morning Mr. Fullbuster" Mira said with a smile on her face, "you may sit down...so I reviewed your portfolio since Lucy recommended you, but i heard i see don't have other experience?"

Gray got nervous when Mira asked about his job experience, because he didn't have any, "well technically, in photography this is my first, I actually graduated mass communication major in photography 4 years ago. After that I worked in a hotel, so I was unable to pursue photigraphy immediately."

As the interview went on, Erza came in without noticing that there was an ongoing interview. "Hey Mira have you checked Ever's article, how could you hire someone who can't even write in a correct grammar?" she said while looking at the paper, when she decided to look up to Mira and saw that there was someone, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you have a visitor, Levy did not even bother telling me"

"Its ok Erza, by the way this is Gray Fullbuster, he was the photographer that Lucy recommended".

Gray turned around. The were both surprised. "YOU!" shouted Erza

Mira wondered, "does this mean you know each other?"

"Well, not exactly", gray said

"He bumped into me this morning at the coffeeshop, made me spill my coffee on me, and made me late coming to work!"

"I said I was sorry and I even offered to buy you coffee"

Erza acted as she did not hear anything from him. "ok you two, calm down," Mira said while standing between them. "Erza, I'll check the article immediately after this interview, besides Ever is my brother's wife, i need to hire her...and Gray, you are hired."

"oh no you can't be serious" Erza said in frustration

Gray smiled, "thank you Miss Strauss, I could start immediately if you want"

"Well", Mira said with a smirk in he face, Erza knew that she was up to something, "your first job will be getting photos for Ever's article, you can go with Erza, she is in charge of the production."

"Do I have a choice?" asked Erza, "why don't you get one of the interns to accompany Mr. Fullbuster here"

"Come on Erza, you know you are the only one I could trust with this", the smirk on Mira's face obviously has something behind it "and besides, I'm your boss"

"Tch, fine" Erza said then turned to Gray, "We'll have a meeting at 10:00, be in the conference room."

Gray just nodded, unable to determine if he should be anfry or scared


	3. Chapter 3: Names

CHAPTER 3

Mirajane was found smiling alone in her office. 'those eyes, those bulky arms and chest, those blonde hair, it looks so sexy' she thought, 'even that scar on his eye, its just so...sexy'. Mira kept imagining Laxus Dreyar and smiling while doing so. Suddenly Levy knocked on the door.

"Miss Mira, its time for your meeting with the board of directors...oh and Mr. Dreyar left this for you." while handing her a piece of paper.

Mira felt that her heart skipped beat. accepted the piece of paper from Levy, "thanks Levy, I will be out in a minute". then she opened the note, a blush colored her chheks whe she read it. the note said: 'thank you that you gave us an opportunity in your magazine, I really appreciate it -Laxus Dreyar'

Meanqhile at the conference room, Erza and her team are planning about the photoshoot. Gray was late, "nice of you to join us Mr. Fullbuster", Erza said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I got lost".

To her annoyance, she continued on the meeting, "Ever please explain your article".

Evergreen Strauss stood up to the front of the room and started explaining that her article is about pre nuptial photoshoots. "as you know, this is a current trend in the wedding business, but a lot of people do not understand its essence. its about capturing the moment you spend together with your future beau..." she continued on for the next 15 minutes explaining.

"You are so smart Ever! you are a MAN!" Elfman, her husband exclaimed after she finished talking.

"Thank you Ever, and thank you Elfman for the enthusiasm" Erza said, "so we will be shooting three consecutive days on different locations, first in the beaches in Caramoan then since there is a wonderful old church in that area, that will be our next location, and lastly, in Milkovich hotel in Makati..."

"What!?" Gray exclaimed

Erza glared at him for interrupting, and there was also confussion in her mind, "Why? Is there any problem Me. Fullbuster?"

Gray realized about his reaction, "um, uh n-nothing, I was just surprised about Milkovich hotel, since it is very famous you know, its a 5-star hotel!"

Erza knows that was not the real reason, "well I will find uot anyway," she warned him before going back to business, "anyway going back, our female model will be Ms. Juvia Loxar.. the male model is Baccus".

"oh man," elfman reacted, "isn't there anyone else?"

"you can volunteer if you want" Erza said jokingly, "we dont have a choice, besides, girls love him"

"well yeah, cause they dont know how hard is it to work with him!" Ever said

"Anyway guys, we'll be leaving on the tomorrow night so please be ready," Erza informed them

"Tomorrow already?" uttered Gray

Erza glared at him, "Is there any problem Mr. Fullbuster? you can quit the job if you are not ready to work"

"N-no ma'am!" Gray answered

Erza discreetly smiled, admiring gerself for making Gray Fullbuster misserable today


	4. Chapter 4: Steel Dragon

CHAPTER 4

STEEL DRAGON

"I think she's trying to make my life misserable," Gray said to his roommate while chugging down some beer. "I alteady said that I was sorry about the coffee, cant she just forgive and forget?"

"Well that's Erza for you," Natsu said while opening another bottle of beer fron their fridge.

"What her deal anyway?"

"She buys coffee everyday in the coffeeshop...and according to Lucy, she's a really terrifying boss if you dont do your job well, but she's a nice person" Natsu explained

Gray rolled his eyes "how can one be terryfing and kind at the same time?"

"She loves cheesecakes."

"So?"

"How can you have no common sense Gray?" Natsu teased, "give her a peace offering ice brain!"

"a cheesecake monster huh?" Gray uttered as he rubbed his chin ang in deep thought. "Well I'm out of booze, I'm gonna go sleep now. I need to be at work early."

"Ok, I'll be heading to the bar a little later," Natsu said as Gray closed the door to his room.

An hour later at Dreyar Pub...

"Hey flame breath you are so late!" Gajeel shouted at Natsu, "and you are drunk?!"

"Whoa slow down metal face! i just had a botle with Gray back home!

Cana interrupted them as Natsu and Gajeel are going to start fighting...again, "You guys need to cut that out! Laxus seemed pretty angry earlier. Why dont you go up on stage and start the show already before you get yourselves fired!"

"Its flame breath's fault, he is late"

"Technically, its Gray's fault, he asked me to drink with him, and being a good friend, I obliged" Natsu explained

They did not kniw that Laxus was already behind them "putting the blame on someone else? GET YOUR ASSES UP ON STAGE NOW!" he screamed out scaring the guys.

"Yes sir, right away!" Natsu and Gajeel sain in unison and they immediately set up their instruments on stage.

This is Steel Dragon, Gajeel Redfox is the guitarist and band leader, Natsu Dragneel is the drummer, Freed Justine is the basist and Loke is theead vocalist.

"So boss", Cana asked Laxus, "When is the interview again?"

Laxus gave Cana a puzzled look, "How did you even know about that?"

"My roommate works there" Cana said.

"Why dont you ask your roommate when it is? I really dont know yet, but they said that its within this month..." Laxus paused, "wait, why am I even explaining to you! get back to work!"

"Jeez calm down man, I just want to go to the salon before showing up here, you know, I might have a chance to be featured as 'the great bartender if Dreyar Pub'."

Laxus jyst glared at her

"ok om I'm going back to the bar and serve the coustomers some booze."


	5. Chapter 5: Late

**Hello! Thank you to all those who read my story! Bella-romeo thanks for your reviews! 3**

CHAPTER 5: LATE

The morning came, Gray woke up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the alarm clock at his bedside table... Itwas already 8:00 and he need to be at work at 9:00, "Oh shit!" were the only words he could utter when he stood up and went straigt to the bathroom to take a bath. 'Erza is going to kill me' he thought.

"Hey Gray, a little late are we?" Levy asked him as they saw each other at the elevator.

"Good morning Levy," he paused a while to catch his breath, "I'm just 15 minutes late."

"You're lucky that Erza is not yet here, or else..."

'She's late?' Gray thought, "I never thought that its possible for her to be late."

"This is actually the first time she's late in like 3 or 4 years," Levy explained, "She's usually here by 8 to 8:30."

"That means she's not late yesterday when I bumped into her at the cafè" Gray whispered, but enoughfor Levy to hear.

"You what?!" Levy was surprised.

"Well I bumped into her and spied her coffee, and she seemed very pissed."

There was some enlightenment in Levy's face as Gray told her the story, "ooh so that's why she's arguing with Mira for hiring you... and with that, Mira usually listens to Erza. I bet she's planning something."

"What do you mean?" Gray asked her with a puzzled look.

"Well I'm not sure, maybe boss is just in a good mod yesterday thats why she hired you despite Erza's peotests."

"About that, I always heard that Miss Strauss is someone to be feared of, well, she looks...nice."

"She's someone in between terrifying and nice, but yesterday is a very different story, I think its because of that Laxus guy..." Levy thought as the elevator dooor opened and both of thesteped out "Well, see you later!"

"Ok see yah!" Gray replied as he walked to the opposite direction

Meanwhile as Levy reached her table outside Mira's office, the phone rang... She put down her coffee then answered the phone, "Hello this is Urbane Magazine may I help you?"

"Hello?" The man on the other side of the call said, "may I please speak to Miss Mirajane strauss?"

Levy thought that there is something familiar about that voice, "May I know who is this please?"

"Laxus Dreyar."

"Just a minute sir," Levy replied and thought 'someone's gonna have another good day today' before putting Laxus' call on hold and dialed Mira's phone, "Ma'am Mr. Dreyar is on the phone for you."

Mira was frozen for a while after hearing that Laxus called "O-ok you can put him through."

'Did she just stutter?' Levy thought 'I wonder what is up...should I listen to their conversation? its not like Iwant to hear a gossip or anything, I'm just...interested..wait what am I thinking, I'm starting to sound like Lucy. I should just give them some privacy' then she connected their lines.

"Hello Mr. Dreyar, how may I help?" Mira asked politely

"Oh hello, well its nothing important, you see my friend opened up a restaurant, and today is the opening, I was wondering if you want to go with me there to have lunch," Laxus told her...there was some silence since Mira is currently in shock, "but if you're busy, its ok..."

"I'll go!" Mira exclaimed "so should we just see each other at the restaurant?"

"No, that wont be appropriate, I'll pick you up at 11:30."

"ok, see you! bye!" Mira replied as she put the phone down 'oh my God, did he just ask me for a D-a-t-e?'

11:30 came, since Mira is excited about their "date" she is already at the lobby of their building waiting for Laxus...

11:40, no Laxus yet 'maybe he's on his way...any minute now, just relax Mira' she thought to herself.

11:50...12:00...'where could he be?' Mira is now a little anxious and starting to worry.

12:30, its been an hour. 'I guess he's not coming...' Mira thought and started to walked toward the elevator.

"Miss Strauss!" Mira turned around to see a huffing Laxus calling her, "I am so very very sorry for being late, my old man asked me to do a sudden errand, I'm really so sorry."

The sadness on Mira's face is now gone "Its fine, I didn't wait long, I had a meeting earlier and it finished late," Mira lied to make Laxus feel better, "If you had been here on time, I might be the one who is late."

"I'm still sorry, I should not make a like ypu wait even for a minute." Mira blushed. "So let's go?"

"ok!" Mira answered happily.


	6. Chapter 6: The Trip

Chapter 6: The Trip

**Hello everyone, I would like to thank everyone who left their reviews…I get excited everytime I look at well I don't usually get reviews from wattpad so, this is a first for me… thank you so much **

**Oh and I may be gone for a while, need to go back to the province for a month… but I'll be trying to update before I leave **

**Anyway… here is chapter 6**

It was quite quiet in the coaster as Erza's team travelled to Caramoan. A beach paradise 12 hours away from Magnolia. This is the first location of their photoshoot. Elfman is driving, beside him is his wife Evergreen, at the back seat was Erza, who was awfully quiet since they left, an intern named Wendy Marvell, Gray, make up artists Bisca and Cancer, and utility men Toby and Max. (the coaster is quote spacious for them since it is usually a 25 seater van)

"Hey Elfman!" Bisca called, "I heard the boss went on a date earlier."

"Oh who can the lucky guy be?" Toby imagined the beautiful face of Mirajane, when he suddenly realized the scary side of her "...or should I say, unlucky guy?"

"Well she seemed pretty excited when I saw her," Elfman said

'Mira went on a date?' Erza thought, "it seems that I missed a big event at the office."

"What happened to you anyway?"Elfman asked, then he remembered about the question about his sister's date, "and by the way, Mira's date is that guy from the pub, you know..."

Erza hesitated to answer... "nothing, I just wanted to rest the whole day"

Everyone gave her the "yeah right" look, no one dared to interrogate her.

'She looks tired to me,' Gray thought, "You dont look like someone who rested all day...Did you go out on a date?" he blurtted out.

Erza didn't expected to hear that, specially from Gray, "What? N-no I did not! and what do you care anyway?"

"Jeez relax! I was just trying to lift up the mood here, it IS so gloomy!" Gray is annoyed and decided ti cover his head with a small pillow and dozed off to sleep.

Erza pouted and rested her head on the window while staring blankly outside.

"The never get along do they?" Wendy whispered to Bisca.

"Let's just hope that their issues wont be in the way of our job."

Erza heard what Bisca said, she felt some guilt for giving Grey too much hard time. 'But it was him who started this' she thought while thinking about what happened at the cafè...she kept on thinking she did not realized that she was already thinking about what happened last night, why her day was ruined and why she wasn't able to show up to work.

Hours passed, Erza was awaken by sunlight hitting her face through the window of the coaster. She noticed that Elfman is pulling over to a gasoline station.

"We're half way though, let's rest for a while ok?" Elfman said "Oh man I need a nice sleep and a massage after this"

"Ok babe I'll give you a massage when we arrive at the resort." Evergreen said with a seductive smile on her face.

"That's creepy..." Max said while looking at them, "Gray and I'll go on ahead, see you guys at the coffeeshop"

Wendy just woke up when Max and Gray left, "are we there yet?"

"about 4 more hours, come on let's go get breakfast," Erza suggested as she walked away with Wendy and Bisca.

At the coffeshop, they had their breakfast...

"So are we immediately starting the photoshoot when we get there?" Gray asked.

"We'll start this afternoon, our models will arrive at about 10am, so we need to be there before them." Wendy explained

"I'm excited in working with Ms Loxar...she's really something, y'know?" Max imagined hea as a goddess.

"She looks sexy on tv," Gray added with a smirk on his face.

Erza rolled her eyes, "Men..."

"Hey, not all men are like that...I'm loyal to my wife, and that is how a real MAN should be!" Elfman shouted attracting the attention of other customers.

"That'd better be true Elfman," Evergreen warned, "or else you know what will happen."

"Well when a man finds his true live, he will stop fantasizing about random girls..." Bisca told them as she bit her sandwich, "even though who come across him, there will be this that he will be loyal to..."

Erza's face saddened, Gray noticed this, 'I wonder what really happened yesterday' he thought.


	7. Chapter 7: Day 1

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Day 1**

**Hello again everybody! This might be my last update for this month… I'll be going home to the province on Tuesday and I'll be leaving my laptop here at the city… well I promise a lot of update when I get back! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter **

They arrived at the resort after about 4 hours. Most if them are so tired. After renting a cottage, most of them slept. Gray, Cancer and Elfman immediately went into the boys' room and slept. Max and Toby had to unload the equipments, props and other else. Bisca and Evergreen immediately slept in the girls's room. Erza and Wendy needed to stay up and made arrangements for the models' cottages. Juvia Loxar specifically requested for her own cottage, there should be a vase of violets when she enter and the whole cottage should be Lavander and vanilla scented. Well THIS IS Juvia Loxar afterall, known to get everything perfect for her. One time, one of her requests were not met, she walked out of the photoshoot. The team had to cancel the article becasuse of that. Now they need to make sure that everything is perfect.

"Erza-san," Wendy called her as they walked through the market looking for violets, "can't we get another model, you know, besides Ms. Loxar."

Erza smiled, "Wendy Marvell, are you complaining?" Wendy got a bit nervous, thinking that she shouldn't have asked, "I too wish that she will not be the model, but our sponsors are asking for her... We just have to do our best."

Wendy smiled, "at least we get to visit a nice place like this, right Erza-san? How I wish we could go relax at the beach."

"We can go when we finish the shoot immediately, besides, we have 5 days here befire going back to Magnolia, I'm sure we'll get a chance to go to the beach."

They then saw sone violets, and brought 2 dozens. As they were walking back to Juvia's cottage, they saw Elfman running towards them. "H-hey let me help you guys."

"What's wrong Elfman? What came up?"

"Well its Baccus, he's in his cottage now, I asked Gray to entertain him."

"What? Why didn't you do it your self?" Erza scolded him, "you can't get the photographer drunk, we need him this afternoon."

"He's been asking me to drink...Ever will kill me if I get drunk this early."

Erza lift an eyebrow, "ok, hey Wendy can you handle Juvia's cottage without me? Elfman will help you, I need to talk to Baccus. Is his manager with him? You should have asked Max or Toby to drink with him."

"Aye, together with his assistant."

"You can count on me Erza-san, I'll handle this" Wendy replied as Erza nodded to them as she headed to the direction of Baccus' cottage.

Meanwhile in Baccus' cottage. "Come on drink up!" Baccus demanded Gray as he gave a bottle of beer to him.

"No thanks I'm cool," He answered, "I'm just here to make sure that you guys are comfortable here?"

"You are no fun, just one drink!"

"Baccus!" his manager, Kagura shouted, "stop bothering the man...I apologize for his behavior." kagyra saud as she turned to Gray.

"No its ok, I'll have one beer," he said nicely as Alzack, the assistant handed him a botyle of beer, "thank you."

"So..." Alzack sat beside Gray, "are you a new guy in Erza's team?"

"Yup, just started the other day."

"...is Bisca here too?" he asked shyly

'Bisca? the make up artist?' Gray thought, "yeah she's at the cottage with Mrs. Strauss."

Alzack's face enlightened. Gray knew that he likes Bisca by the way he is acting. "I think I'll ask her for a date."

"Pft! you've been saying that for like 3 years now?" Kagura said as she went to the door becayse someone knocked. It was Erza, "hey Erza!"

"Hello Kagura, Alzack, Baccus...and Gray." Wrza greeted them, "I'll need to take my photographer back, its too early to be drunk."

"Oh come on Erza, we are still enjoying his company!" Baccus complained.

"I'll send Toby here if you want."

"Oh God not him, he's ...emotional when he gets drunk."

"Then wait til today's sesion is finished, then Gray will be very happy to drink with you."

"Hey!" Gray protested.

"Pft! Fine..."

"We'll be leaving now, Kagura." Erza bid the manager goodbye, "pls make him a little sober, you know how Juvia will be." She whispered.

"I will try my best Erza."

Gray and Erza left the cottage. "He reminds me of someone," Gray uttered

"Oh really? Same here, except she's a girl."

"Hmmm...the one I know is a girl too..." Erza gave him a questioning look, "She's a bartender at the bar where Natsu's band play."

"Dreyar pub?"

"Yeah... I didn't expect that you would know that place..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ugh well, you seem to be the serious type who after work goes home and rest... You don't seem to go to clubs or pubs for that matter."

Erza was a little tingly about this, "Are you saying that I have a boring life who doesn't know how to have fun?!"

"Um..." Gray realized that Erza is already angry, "Its not really what I meant..."

"There's a beach party tonight, BE SURE TO BE THERE! Let's see if I don't know F-U-N," Erza saud this as she started to walk faster to leave Gray behind.

A few hours later, Evergree woke up Erza who unknowingly slept after returning to their cottage. As she opened her eyes, she saw a sleeping Wendy on the other bed, she seemed so tired, 'I forgot to go back to her since getting mad at that guy, I'll let her rest til tomorrow'..."What's up Evergreen, how long was I asleep?"

"About 3 hours," Evergreen answered casually, "Anyway, SHE arrived just 30 minutes ago."

"Oh my, I need to go check on her."

"Hey its fine, Elfman and I have everything under control...you've been up since yesterday, so We decided not to wake you immediately and get stressed out because of her."

'how did she...' "Thanks, but that was enough rest for now, need to start working." Erza said as she got up bed.

"Dont worry about it, we're in a team remember, we are supposed to support each other."

Erza decided to go take a bath before going to Juvia's cottage. Well there was something good and something bad about this. The good thing is Juvia is resting according to her manager, Jet, Erza won't have to be stressed out for a little longer. The bad thing is, they can't have the photoshoot today. They just then decided, since Baccus is already somewhat sober now, to have the photoshoot for him at the beach. They found a nice place near the mountain, hidden from the crowd. Gray took photos of Baccus as Max assisted him. The sun was already started to set. Gray turned to Erza to ask her if they need to wrap up soon since it will soon be dark, but Erza was staring blankly at the beach, in deep thought. Gray did not say a word, he pointed the camera on Erza and took some pictures of her, then he smiled. No one really noticed since Baccus is still posing and everyone was watching him.

"Erza!" He called out, this startled her a bit and turned toward him, "we should probably wrap it up." she simply nodded, "Okay Baccus last few shots...and that's it for today."

"Oh thank God." Max uttered in relief, "I'm starving, we didn't have lunch!"

"Well that's because you slept too much!" Elfman shouted.


	8. Chapter 8: Exotic

**Chapter 8: Exotic**

**Ok last one before my trip, I was just thinking about these two and at the same time eating "isaw" well here is the result!**

Back in Magnolia, Mira is at the parking lot and about to go home. "Hey gordeous," someone behind her said, Mira tirned around and saw Laxus.

"How did you get here?" She blushed as Laxus smiled, "Its parking area for authorized personnel only you know."

Laxus scratched the back of his head, "Well I kinda bribed the guard to let me enter."

"Oh...remind me to fire him tomorrow ok?" Mira said with a smile, not knowing if she's joking or dead serious, "so what brought you here and even bribed my guard Mr. Dreyar."

"I haven't heard from you since we had lunch the other dat, so I was hoping to ask you to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Hmmm aren't you supposed to run a pub? I suppose that it should be open at night?"

"It's just 5:30, we open at 8:00."

""Very well then, where are you going treat me tonight?" Mira asked with a big smile.

"I'm kinda craving for street food, the night market should have opened by now..." Laxus said while rubbing his chin 'night market?' Mira thought with a hesitation on her face. "Oh you haven't been there? Well you are missing out on a lot of things Baby."

'Did he call me...' Mira blushed before she could answer, "I've heard of it certainly, I just didn't attempted to go there..." 

"Let me show you then!" Laxus reached out his hand, Mira is confused and glanced at her car, "you wont want to bring your car there, trust me."

"And why? So how are we going there exactly? I dint see your car around"

"I've got my Harley outside, lets go!"

'But I'm wearing a skirt' Mira thought then followed Laxus outside the building.

As they reached the place, it was almost like a whole street and people just put up their food stalls and many other else to buy. The parking area was also full of stores abd people walking around. Laxus parked his motorcycle near other motorcyles. Mira looked scared and amazed at the same time.

"Glad you didn't bring your car huh?"

Mira simply nodded as she got down from the motorcycle, "so this is the night market eh? It looks... dangerous."

Laxus grabbed her hand and walked toward the more crowded place, "don't worry I won't let anythung bad happen to you." Her worries started to fade as tey walked further through. Mira was just smiling and staring at Laxys' back as he guide her to their dinner place. "Here we are!"

Mira looked around, tables and chairs are set up in the middle of the street with the food stalls surrounding them. Mira saw one of the stalls selling grilled foods: pork belly, chicken barbecue, hotdogs, pork barbecue, and the more unusual ones pig and chicken intestines, chicken feet, pork ears and sizzling pork brain a.k.a. sisig. "Are we going to eat...those?"

"Trust me, they're good...and although it doesn't look like it, all of these are clean," Laxus assured her because she looked so scared. "Just sit here, I'll go get the food."

Mira sat down on one of the vacant tables as Laxus went to buy their just cant stop thinking about those food, yes she heard about it, Lucy kept on talking about it Levy and her goes out in this place, but she never actually tried or ever thought that she will one day be eating this stuff. Laxus came back with a lot of different types of food. First, Mira ate the safest food she know, grilled hotdog, she already ate chicken and pork barbecue befire so it was no big deal eating those. Then Laxus asked her to try the intestines, she was very very hesitant at first, but as Laxus reassured her, and even tried to feed her, she gave in and took a small bite with her eyes closed.

"I um...I did not expect it to taste that way..." Mira took another bite, "I can say that it was so much better than what I had in mind"

Laxus just gave a big smile as they ate along.

"That was fun Laxus, thank you..." Mira said as they walked towards Laxus' motorcycle.

"Hey I should be the one thanking you, you ate what you are not used to eating."

"Well at first I thought that it was gross, but then, it was really good, thank you for letting ne try things I wasn't able to do before."

Laxus then pulled her closer to him, grabing her lower back and kissed her. Mirajane Strauss was so surprised, her eyes widened, but then she gound herself kissing him back.


	9. Chapter 9: Party

Loud music, alcohol, party people, sand, and everything else you can think of in a beach party. It was just 8:00 in the evening but most of the people are already drunk. At the bar, Baccus is challenging Toby in drinking, in which he is obviously winning while the poor dog lover can barely lift his arms due to severe drunkness. Watching them are Bisca and Alzack, and Ever with Elfman.

Gray is walking around with a bottle of beer in hand, enjoying the environment. He passed by the group of people dancing around in front of the made up stage where the dj or band might be playing the music. A certain red hair caught his attention within the dancing crowd. 'Oh God, is she drunk?' he thought to himself as he moved towards her.

"Hey!" Erza shouted as she spotted him, she is drunk, really drunk.

A man who is also drunk grabbed her wrist and tried to dance with her, as drunk as she was, it seemed she also wanted to. This annoyed Gray. The man started to touch her where he shouldn't. Gray got mad thinking that if Erza is in her right mind, that guy might have been in the hospital right now, but then Erza is not in herself, so Gray decided to grab her and tale her away from that guy.

"What's the big idea!" The guy shouted at Gray.

Gray gave him s fiery glare, this caused the guy to back off and back to the crowd to find someone else to danxe with. Erza's eyes are almost closed, her arm around Gray's shoulder, while her other hand carried a bottle of beer. Gray took the bottle and threw it away.

"What's your problem Fullbuster!" Erza shouted.

Gray assisted her in sitting down the beach and calmly replied, "You're drunk, you're letting a guy take advantage of you, and you are abusing yourself with this too much alcohol"

"Whatever."

Gray looked her straight in the eye seriously, "it was you who said that we are in a team, I'm just concerned" somehow this struck Erza, and decided to listen to Gray, "Now wait here I'll go get you some coffee to sober you up a bit."

While Gray was on his way to the coffee shop, he passed by a passed out Toby and a seemilngly still sober Baccus who is challenging Elfman and Evergreen in drinking, with his manager who seemed that she doesn't care about her talent talking to a random guy. He noticed that Bisca and Alzack are not there anymore, he figured that they might have gone back to their cottages. As he reached the coffeeshop, he spotted Wendy sitting at one of the tables drinking coffee, laughing with a man someone who looked way older than her.

"Hey Wendy," he called out because he was interested who is with her.

Wendy turned around and surprised, "Oh Gray!" she stood up as well as the guy with her, "Umm Mr. Doranbolt this is Gray Fullbuster, he is our team photographer, Gray this is Mr. Doranbolt the manager of this resort."

Gray suddenly reached out his hand, "Hello Sir! This is a really nice resort."

"Just Call me Doranbolt, anyway I hope you guys would like the scenery here for your photoshoot." Then he lowered his voice, "Good luck with your shoot with the rain woman."

Wendy giggled and whispered but enough for both men to hear, "Doranbolt don't be like that, she might hear you." Wendy giggled more even lightly slapping the manager's arm, "and mind you she's a paying customer, so be kind."

Gray raised an eyebrow. 'Is Wendy flirting with this guy?' he tought since he saw Wendy as a very innocent and shy girl. He thought that she seemed to be the demure type compared to Lucy, Bisca, or even Erza...'Erza' he thought. He suddenly remembered why he came to the coffeeshop. "Well I haven't really met her so I don't know what to expect...anyway I need to go, someone needs coffee really bad. See you back later Wen and see you around Doranbolt."

"Ok Gray," Wendy answered, "anyway our call time tomorow is 1:00pm. The most awaited photoshoot."

Doranbolt again reached out his hand for a handshake, "See you around Gray, nice meeting you."

As Gray turned to the counter,Wendy and Doranbolt started talking and giggling again. 'She IS flirting with him, sneaky little girl'. He went to the counter and ordered Cafè lattè with 50% sugar and an extra shot of espresso. He was surprised he remembered what Erza ordered when they first met at the coffeeshop, 'that was so my unlucky day, if I didn't spill her drink that day we might be in better terms that what we have now...wait what am I thinking?'

"You seem so deep in your thoughts," a woman said looking straight at him leaning at the counter beside him. Gray recognized her, who wouldn't? "Juvia Loxar," she said as she reached out her hand

Grat was astounded, "y-yeah I know," Gray also extended his hand, "Gray Fullbuster, photographer for Urbane."

"Oh so you are my photographer, sorry I was not able to be at the photoshoot earlier, celebrities need beauty rest."

'Ok' Gray thought "I don't think you need beauty rest Miss Loxar, you are already beautiful."

"Oh thank you!" Juvia giggled, "are you sure you are a photographer? you look too good to be one."

"Unfortunately Miss I am just a photographer."

"Maybe I can make you to give me a private photoshoot sometime," Juvia uttered as she touched Gray's bare chest, "ooh this seems nice."

Gray sweatdropped, 'oh God is she flirting with me?' he thought. He started thinking about things when the barista handed him the coffee, and again he suddenly remembered Erza 'shit I almost forgot about her. I hope she is still doing fine' Eventhough he was having a time of his life with a gorgeous celebrity and with a possibility of getting lucky with her, he decided to leave and go back to Erza. "I'm sorry Miss but I need to go, I-I'll see you tomorrow at the shoot?"

"oh why go so soon, aren't you enjoying my company?"

Gray turned around as he was about to leave, "n-no of course not Miss, I just need to be somewhere."

"Is it more important than being with a celebrity like me?"

"Well not really, but I...um...I'm really sorry, I'll just see you tomorrow ok?" Then Gray suddey left. Juvia looked pissed. 'Did I just blew my chance with a famous celebrity?' Gray thought, 'I just hope I'm right in choo_s_ing to go with HER'.

Gray reached the beach, good thing Erza still is where he left her. Sitting with her knees on her chest, looking down on the ground, face half covered with herong red hair. "Hey I'm back!" Gray announced with a smile on his face, "Cafè lattè 50% sugar with extra shot of espresso...this is your usual right?"

Erza reached for the cup and uttered a "thank you" but Gray noticed that her vouce was different, trembling. It is as if she was just crying.

"Are you crying?"

"No I am not!" Erza denied

Gray just sat beside her, "I'm here to listen if you need someone to talk to..."

Erza sobbed but did not say a word, until she cried all the hurt in her heart. She leaned towards Gray's chest ashe wrapped his arms around her, hoping to give her comfort.


	10. Chapter 10:

**a/n: I would just like to remind everyone that the fairy tail characters here in my story are in their mid 20's to their 30's. Some scene might be awkward if they will be in their age in the manga :) Gray and Erza are both 27 here and Wendy is 21. Thanks!**

**BTW thanks Bella-Romeo for your continued patronage :)**

**watch my story at wattpad story/8441826-picture-perfect-a-gray-and-erza-love story**

Erza slowly opened her eyes, feeling a terrible headache, scanned the area where she is at, 'I am not in our room? Why the hell did I sleep in the living room?' She slowly pulled herself to get up and realized someone sitting at the edge of the couch where she was sleeping, 'and what is Gray doing here...' she slowly realized how drunk she was last night and she remembered that she was crying, with Gray although her memory was patchy. Gray slowly opened his eyes, "Hey." Erza said

"Hey," replied Gray, "sorry the girls' room is locked when we got here so..."

Erza cut him off, "It's ok...so why didn't you sleep in your room?"

Gray scratched the back of his head, "I just thought that you might need some company, and I just can't let my boss sleep in the couch while I have a nice sleep in my bed."

Erza laughed. "oh pls mr gentleman..." she said sarcastically.

"It's nice to see you laugh," 'did I just say that' Gray thought. Erza looked at him curiously, "well I mean, this is the first time you laughed that you seemed happy. You know, since we went off on a bad start."

Erza closed her eyes and bowed her head, "Gray pls do not mention last night to anyone..."

"I wont," Gray declared. "so do you want to go and get breakfast?"

Erza smiled, "only if you pay for it."

"What!" Gray sreemed, "just kidding, it's on me, come on"

Erza stood up excitedly, Gray noticed the genuine smile she is giving him, 'she looks so beautiful with that happy face...wait, what?'. "I'll just clean up for a while, I smell like a drunkard." Erza said, "you should take a bath too, you look smelly" she laughed loudly as she went to go and take a shower. She tried to open their room's door, but it was locked just as Gray said earlier. Well she had the key in her pocket so she was able to open it. As she entered the room, she noticed that Wendy is missing, 'must have gone out early,' she thought and she went straight for a bath. Gray did the same at the boys' room. Everyone was still sleeping due to partying the previous night.

At the coffee shop, Erza ordered her usual coffee, bacon and egg, and a slice of cheesecake. "So you like cheesecakes?" Gray asked.

Erza just nodded and smiled and looked at what Gray ordered: brewed coffee, sausage with egg and rice, and pancakes. "So you believe in heavy breakfast is the best?" She said jokingly.

"As you can see Miss Scarlet, breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

The two of them are giggling and having small talks when they noticed Erza's apprentice walk in, with someone she did not expect to be with her. Looked at her watch, its just 7:30 am, "It's too early for a date." she whispered

Gray turned to see Wendy and Doranbolt. "I saw them last night together."

Erza was surprised about this and remembered that she did not see Wendy in their room earlier, "Oh don't tell me she spent the night with him?"

"What? how can you say that?"

"I'm just saying, I am not acusing het that she dud though," Erza explained, "Wendy was not in the room earlier."

Gray was so surprised, "Shhh... pretend that we didn't see them, here they come."

Wendy walked up to their table with Dorandbolt, "Erza, Gray! Its nice to see you two here, its nice that you start to get along," Wendy giggled. "Um Gray you know Doranbolt already right? and I am sure Erza you know each other."

"Well you two do also seem to be getting along very well too," Gray said while smirking.

Wendy and Doranbolt both blushed as they looked at each other. Erza stood up, "Goodmorning Wendy, and of course, Sir Doranbolt. An early date?"

The two are almost as red as Erza's hair. "I can see that to both of you as well?" Doranbolt said to get out of the awkward situation.

Gray blushed, but Erza was ready to answer, "I'll admit if you admit as well," Erza giggled slightly.

Wendy just cut off their conversation to avoid a certain truth that she was not ready to tell Gray and Erza"Oh Doranbolt can we have breakfast already? I'm starving!"

Doranbolt got what Wendy meant and made their way to be excused from the situation...

"So you think they spent the night together?" Gray asked Erza as Wendy and her new friend walked to a far table.

Erza glared at him, "let it go Gray, time will tell the truth. Let's just wait."

As they finished their breakfast, they said goodbye to Wendy and Doranbolt at their table. Also reminded Wendy of the photoshoot at 1:00. They decided to stroll for a while, Gray got his camera and they were taking pictures of the beatiful scenery. As they stopped at a park, Erza sat on the grass, again as the last photoshoot with Baccus, Gray found himself taking pictures of Erza secretly. This time he got caught, instead of his expectation that Erza will kill him, she started to take his pictures too. Both of them had fun. About 10:00 they went back to their cottage. Everybody is already awake, Wendy is also back from her date. All are curious that these two who seemed to hate each other so much is now in good terms. This made them happy.

Today's shoot was the wedding gown shoot. They will be at the cathedral for this shoot. Gray, Evergreen, Elfman and Toby were the first ones to go to the cathedral to set up. Wendy and Cancer went to Juvia to fix her hair. Bisca and Max went for Baccus' make up first. Erza went to Baccus' cottage before Bisca and Max to that he is ready for today. Then she went to Juvia with Wendy and Cancer to inform her about the shoot. As their different teams do their jobs. Erza rode a taxi to follow Elfam and the others at the cathedral to make sure that they are doing things right.

The cathedral group was running smoothly as Baccus's group arrived. Then Juvia's trailer arrived. Bisca immediately went there to put on her make up. Erza made sure that rhe rain lady does not stress them out this early. Back at the cathedral, Gray was nervous knowing that he will see Juvia today because of what happened last night.

"You look nervous" Max told Gray.

"Well you see..." Gray told him about the event between him and Juvia the previous night.

"What?!" Max who joined the conversation shouted, "Oh man you are so lucky!"

"I do feel lucky but I don't know," Gray seemed confused, what should he feel? He should feel great, how can he not be, one of the most beautiful actresses is flirting with him. "maybe she's just drunk last night."

Max raised an eyebrow, "Well it can be, that party last night was so-so..."

"Yeah tell me about how great it was?" Toby said, "I passed out early! I did not even enjoy anything. Thanks to that drunkard Baccus!"

The boys laughed out as they continued to make fun of each iother while doing their jobs. Evergreen and Elfman were also helipng them but they have a conversation of their own.

Back at Juvia's trailer. Erza was there supervising as Bisca puts make up on Juvia. As she finished, Erza and Wendy assisted her to out on the wedding gown. As they finished, they went straight to the cathedral. Juvia saw Gray talking to Baccus and getting him ready for the shoot, "Hey handsome, nice seeing you again."

Max and Cancer's jaws dropped as they heard what Juvia said. Erza raised an eyebrow, 'so they met?' Most of the crew gave Gray a confused look, and some were in so much awe.

Gray glimpsed at Erza, he saw the glare she was giving him and looked back to Juvia. He gulped, "Nice to see you too Miss...so can we start the photoshoot?" he immediately diverted the conversation to avoid the awkward situation he is in right now.

They started to photoshoot. As expected of the famous actress, she started to have tantrums. Shouting at her assistant Coco. She asked for a 30 minute break for reaons like she is tired and she needs retouch of make up. "Coco! go and get me wine!" She shouted.

Coco immediately run to the trailer. By that time Wendy was passing by, she saw the assistant crying, "Hey are you ok?"

Coco immediately wiped the tears off her face, "I-i'm fine, don't worry yourself Miss."

"Why do you let her do that to you?"

The little assistant was surrised about Wendy's concern, "What do you mean by that? She is Juvia Loxar, she have the right to do this, since I am nobody"

"Well you are not nobody, if it weren't for you or her manager, I bet she can't survive a day."

This made Coco smile, "Thank you... someday I will get out of this job." and she ran back to deliver Juvia's wine

"Are you ready yet?" Jet, Juvia's manager asked.

Juvia gave him a glare, "can't you see that I'm still drinking this wine!" she said as she sipped through her cup, "Can you call that photographer to come over? After that we'll continue the shoot"

"Jeez!" Jet said under his breath and went to Gray, "Hey Sir, Miss Loxar would like to talk to you if you have a minute?"

"Oooh what could that evil woman want from Gray?" Evergreen teased.

"Shhhh Ever don't talk like that!" Elfman said as he covered Ever's mouth

Gray scratched the back of his head, "Um Mr. Jet, seriously, can I refuse?"

Jet did not expect that from Gray, "You might be the first guy to do that...and I'm not sure what will happen after I tell her that you don't want to." Jet was very worried.

"She might pull out from the shoot Gray," Max warned him, "and then Erza will kill us for that...and the more scary thing is after we are dead, Miss Mirajane will kill us again if we blow this project."

"How can she kill us when we are already dead?" Gray said, "and come on, the boss loooks so angelic, are you sure she is capable of that?"

Max, Toby with Evergreen and Wendy just looked at him, as if serious about Mira killing them... "You haven't felt the wrath of the she-devil, you'll be sorry if you do," Evergreen said making him a bit nervous.

"Tch fine, I'll go see Ms Loxar." Gray then went to see what Juvia needs, 'I admit, she is really beautiful...but what an attitude. Are all celebrities like that? Baccus is a nice guy disregarding the drinking habit, man he really reminds me of that witch Cana' he thought as he approached Juvia, "You called for me Miss?"

"Yes, Gray is your name right?" Gray nodded, "whould you give me company at dinner?"

'Is she asking me out?' Gray hesitated, he wanted to but the attitude teally pisses him off. But then he remembered that Juvia might walk out from the project and they'd all be dead, "Um can I check my schedule first? I'll inform you later if I can."

"Are you rejecting me?" she looked mad

"What? no of course not. I'm just gonna check if I have something more impirtant to do."

"Is there anything more important than me?!" She is now really angry.

'whoa, she is acting like a possessive girlfriend we barely knew each other' he thought, "I guess my job is as important Miss, I need to edit the photos tonight"

"Then let someone else do it!"

the tension between them are starting to boil up. Gray really doesn't want to go to dinner with her, specially after all these. Erza came up, "Gray I'll do the editing"

Gray did not want her to, "its my job as the photographer."

Erza did not talk, 'he must really don't want to go', she thought.

"Gray please," Jet whispered, "We with might not have our jobs if she walks out of this project."

Gray then agreed with him. He told himself that Jet might be right, and what could he loose in a dinner with Juvia? Well maybe just some headache. As Gray told Juvia that he agree to have dinner with her, he saw Erza walking away, "Hey Erza," he called put. Erza turned to see him, "I'll come back immediately to help you with the editing."

Erza just smiled at him and turned around to walk away.


	11. Chapter 11: Almost a Kiss

**enjoy! :)**

CHAPTER 11

Gray was playing his glass of red wine while his other hand was supprting his head. Anyone that wil see him will know how bored he was. While his date, Juvia Loxar is eating a piece of steak slowly while telling stories about her past movies or commercials. She seems to be enjoying herself very much.

"...I've been talking so much about me", Juvia said which caught Gray's attention, "tell me about you, so is there a Mrs. Fullbuster or a girlfriend perhaps?"

"Um...no there's no Mrs. Fullbuster nor a girlfirend, I'm kinda focused on my job".

"Good!" Juvia then looked straight at him, "but even if there is, Juvia always gets what she wants".

Gray wanted to roll his eyes. He just couldn't. He saw that Juvia finished her dinner, and he was not in a mood to eat so he did not finish his food, "well then, maybe we should get going". Gray raised his hand and gestured to the waiter for the bill.

As the waiter gave him the bill he was shocked to see the bill. 'What the f***! This is almost half my salary for this two weeks!' he thougt. Juvia saw in his eyes that he is worried, "I'll pay for it" she said.

Gray stopped her, "no, I'm the guy here, I'll handle it" Gray gave the waiter his credit card.

"You are really a gentle man, are you sure you have enough funds? Well I don't know how much you earn but I think it wouldn't be that much".

'what the hell! is she retuperating me!?' Gray thought  
angrily, "I'm sorry to let you know that even if I do not earn as much as you do, I could still keep my responsibilities in being a guy".

She noticed that he is angry. She did not speak until the waiter came back with Gray's credit card. Gray walked her to her cottage, "Come inside and lets have some wine," she said seductively.

But Gray is still pissed, "no thanks, I have work to do back at the cottage. bye. see you tomorrow at the photoshoot".

Juvia glared at him as he turned around and walk away, "I'll have you Gray Fullbuster, I always get what I want".

Gray was walking briskly back to their cottage. It's already 9:00 pm. He can't stop thinking how rude Juvia was and how he really did not enjoy his night. As he approached the cottage, he breathe in heavily before opening the door. At the living room was Erza in front of a laptop, browsing the cathedral photos and finished editing half of them. "Hey!"

Erza looked up at him, "so how was your date?"

"Ugh don't even start", he sat down at the sofa. "Now I know why people hate her, everything that everyone said about her was right".

Erza smiles at him sarcastically, "but you did enjoy? Who wouldn't want a date with one of the most beautiful celebrities in the country right?"

"Well I didn't!" Gray proclaimed, earning a small laugh from Erza. Gray looked around, "Anyway where is everybody?"

"Elfman and Ever went to town for dinner and to get some groceries for the team. Bisca, Max and Cancer went over to Baccus' they said they promised a drink with him. Wendy, well did you not see her and her usual date at the restaurant? Oh and Toby is sleeping, I think he really have a bad hang over from last night".

Gray sat beside Erza on the floor and took the laptop from her. "I'll continue this..." Erza looked at him like she was wondering why she did not see before that Gray is a nice guy after all. "You did a good job here, thanks for helping".

"Well thank you for saving our project," she meant that going out wuth Juvia just so she will not back out.

Gray smiled, "well I don't ever want to lose this job after all. I'll do anything to save the team." There was a moment of silence between them. Gray decided to break the silence, "I think Alzack already confessed to Bisca, and drinking with Baccus is just her way to go and be with him."

Erza laughed aloud, "That would be nice, Its been so long that Alzack likes her, and yeah I know she's jyst using Baccus to see him. She even took Cancer and Max."

"I can imagine Max and Cancer right now as they drown in alcohol", Gray also laughed. "and little Wendy, hmmm I guess they need to be together since we will be leaving soon?"

"Doranbolt is a good man, I'm sure he'll take good care of Wendy"

"Full of love in the air huh? Elfman and Ever, Alzack and Bisca, Wendy and Doranbolt", Gray said,then he saw Erza's face saddened. 'I guess she has some love problem. I should not bother her about it, I would nit want her to get angry with me now that we are already getting along'

Erza looked at Gray, their eyes meet. Gray was stuck looking at Erza's lips. Erza is feeling that some force is attracting her to get closer to his face. Slowly they get closer. When their lips almost touched, Erza snapped out of the almost dreamlike event and moved away immediately, "Hey you forgot yourself and Juvia on ' list" she utterd out of no where.

Gray also snapped back to reality, "Oh please, I'm not even slightly interested".

"oh really?" Erza joked, "the other day you and Max are drooling over her even by just mere imagination."

"Tch that was before I found out about the attitude!" Again there was some silence between them, "hey let's go get some coffee, we still have a lot of work to do here."

"Ok let's go!"


	12. Chapter 12: Lunch with Friends

**Guys I'm sorry if I cant focus on Mira and Laxus more...I'm currently working on the next one with those two. And my super super otp is Gray and Erza so pls understand... Thank you to those who followed, favorited, and of course Bella-romeo for the reviews and saisokurakurai**

CHAPTER 12

Their last day at the resort in Caramoan. Juvia's photoshoot at the beach. Baccus and his team already went back to Magnolia very early die to a previous commitment. As expected Juvia is still trying to seduce Gray, but he seemed disliking her even more. Erza was watching the shoot with Ever and Elfman. Wendy asked if she could have a day off so she can spend the day with her new love. Max and Toby are assisting Gray, while Bisca and Cancer are arranging their stuff back at the cottage to be ready for their departure this evening.

Erza's phone is ringing, she checked it out, it was Mira so she moved away to a quiet spot, "Hello Mira?"

"Hey Erza...are you done with your shoot?"

"Well we are in a shoot with Juvia now, she was not able to do this the first day."

"Um well, when are you coming back?"

"Tonight. Elfman insisted that it is easier to travel at night. And we might go straight to Makati at the hotel."

"Ok but I need you to come back here before going to Makati, even if it is just you...there is something we need to look at immediately."

Erza thought that it must be very important. Mira will never send her back without finishing a project first. "Ok I'll go there immediately when we get to Makati."

With this they hung up. Erza went back to the shoot. They were almost done.

"Oh God finally I back to the City!" Juvia exclaimed as they finished, "See you at the Milkovich handsome..." she said to Gray as she left.

Gray rolled his eyes as she looked away. "Ok guys, its a wrap here in Caramoan!" Erza announced and her team clapped and shouted. We still have the whole afternoon to spend before going back. You are free to spend the rest of the remaining time anyway you want. Just be sure that we leave at 8:00 pm".

"I say let's go swimming!" Max declared with his fist up in the air.

"Ever and I will pass...we need to rest since I'm your driver tonight," Elfman told them.

"Aw, that sucks", Toby said sadly. "Well then after this project let's have a team night out! I'm thinking the night market!"

"Aren't you tired of that?" Ever asked, "you boys go there almost every week, how can you consider that as an after project party?"

"Ok that's true..." Toby admitted and started to think of othe places.

"Let's just have a meeting about it at lunch, we'll meet Cancer and Bisca at the cafeteria, I'll call Wendy to go too". Erza said and the team settled down.

They started to pack their equipments and other things and took it to the cottage. There were smiles on their faces after a hob well done that morning. Gray was stealing glimpses of Erza during their way back, and soneone noticed this, Evergreen. Gray was thinking about their almost kiss last night and imagining, 'what if...' in his mind, he is fighting himself, he wabted to think about _them _but then he is hesitant. He is so confused right now, what is he feeling? He stil did not stop thinking when they reached the cottage, and even when they were on their way to the cafeteria.

"So how was the rain lady during the shoot?" Asked Bisca as they met them.

Max laughed, "You know, the usual bitchy her...and seemed to be so interested in our guy here!" Max elbowed Gray while saying this.

Gray glanced at Erza who was sitting in front of him before facing Max, "Oh please, you can have her if you want..." after saying this, he again glimpsed at Erza who was by that time looking at him. He blushed.

Evergreen was observing him since she saw him stealing glimpses at Erza. 'there is something unusual about these two' she thought and smiled to herself, 'I hope I am right with my hunch!'

"Oh hey lovebirds incoming!" Elfman stood up as he saw Wendy and Doranbolt arrive. "Mr. Doranbolt sir, I say you are the MAN!"

Wendy and Doranbolt blushed, "Sorry I kept Wendy too long. Anyway guys as a thank you for letting me meet a lovely lady like her, I ordered a lunch for the whole team"

Well, free food. Everyone cheered. "We are very happy for both of you."

As they ate their lunch, everyone seemed very happy. specially Wendy and Doranbolt, but at the same time they are sad because they will soon be in a long distance relationship.

"Oi aren't we forgetting that we are having a meeting about the venue of our after project party?" Toby said with his mouth full of munchies.

"I know! I know!" Cancer shouted, "why don't we go to Boss Mira's boyfriend's pub?"

Evergreen liked that idea, "this will be interesting, I heard tgat Lucy's boyfriend works there with his band?"

"Yup he does," Gray answered.

"You guys are roommates rigth?" Toby asked

Gray nodded. "My roommate also works there" Erza said, pertaining to Cana, "although I haven't been there. It would be nice to do so."

"Whoa really?" Gray was surprised, "I used to go there a lot with Natsu when I was looking for a job. Maybe I know your roommate?"

"The person who might be able to match with Baccus in drinking is my roommate."

"Cana." they both said in unison. They looked at each other and looked very happy knowing that they know the same person.

"Oh good! good! Can I invite Baccus and his team when we go?" Bisca pleaded. Everyone was quiet because they know the real reason why she want to invite team Baccus is Alzack. "I want yo see Baccus meet his match!"

Everyone rolled their eyes. Erza answered,"only if you admit that Alzack is the real reason why you want to hang out with Baccus!"

Everyone teased her as she admitted that Alzack proposed to her even if they were not previously dating, they liked each other for a very very long time.

"Well," Doranbolt spoke, "there are more things to celebrate.. My dear Wendy, I think I might be able to get a leave so I can join you guys!"

They enjoyed the rest of the day at the beach. Erza was wearing a two piece red swimsuit covered by a big flowing see through beach dress. Although covered, her nice body is still obvious, specially to a certain guy. Yes Gray Fullbuster caught himself staring at her, again. Her long scarlet hair tied up in a ponytail, her silky skin that seemed so smooth, a very sexy body, and a beautiful face. All of them enjoyed, laughed and some got drunk, shared stories and bonded with each other. At the end of the day, Gray's camera is again full of Erza's pictures.

At the time of their departure Wendy said goodbye to Doranbolt, "Dont worry, I will call you everyday" he told her for reassurance. "and I'll see you on friday?" Wendy just nodded and gave him a hearty hug and kiss before she got inside the coaster.

She sat at the first row of chairs where she and Erza used to sit. Bisca was running fast to sit beside her, even bumping unto Erza and Gray who are also about to get in. "Sorry Erza I need Wendy to tell me everything about _them!"_ Bisca said as Wendy blushed.

Erza rolled her eyes, "Fine!" Then she sat on a vacant seat at the third row. Leaving a vacant seat between her and the two girls since she believe that Wendy's lovestory should not be forced out of her. And another vacant row between her and Max and Toby.

As cancer entered the coaster, he sat at the row between Erza and the two other boys. Gray was the last one to go up. "Is this seat taken?" he asked Erza. But before she could speak, he already sat then whispered, "I don't want to hear what Bisca and Wendy will talk about".

Erza smiled, "Same here...you dont want to sit beside Cancer?"

"Tch if I were to choose between sitting beside a guy like him and a pretty lady, what do you think will I choose?"

Erza thought it was funny and laughed loudly, "ok, but I want you to know that I'm letting you sit here because you will buy me a slice of cheesecake at the Milkovich, and not because you tried to flatter me."

"Oh have you tried their cheesecake? Its the best in Magnolia...well at least from what I've heard."

"well it will be my first time to be at the Milkovich, so, no I haven't tried it. And they say that it costs $3 a slice..." Erza looked at Gray.

Gray looked back and smiled, "I'll buy you 3 slices if you want!"

Erza laughed, "really? well then, 3 it is!"

"are you sure you can eat 3 cheesecakes?"

"what? its my favorite!"

They continued talking about cheesecakes and then coffee for about 2 more hours until they felt sleepy. Erza was the First one to fall asleep between them. Trying to balance her head, Gray noticed this. He then moved closer to her so that she could rest on his shoulder. Gray was happy.


	13. Chapter 13: their past

It was about 8 in the morning when they arrived at the Milkovich hotel. Gray had became weary since about an hour before they arrive. Something seems bothering him. Erza noticed this, 'maybe there is a real reason why he was so surprised that day'. She recalled the first team meeting about this project when she mentioned that they were going to have a photoshoot here and he reacted differently.

Erza and Evergreen went to the lobby while the others went to the parking area to unload their stuff. At the lobby, Erza told the receptionist that they are from Urbane and they reserved 3 family rooms. The receptionist told them that they were expecting them to arrive today. And their manager would meet them a little later. The receptionist also informed them that Juvia is already here and in one of the rooms they rented.

When all of them are at the hotel lobby and waiting for the elevator to come down, the manager arrived. "Hello everyone, I am the manager, Lyon Vastia... welcome to our hotel."

Erza reached out her hand, "Nice to meet you Mr. Vastia... I am Erza Scarlet, and this is my team." As Erza introduced them, Lyon approached them and shook their hands. "These are Elfman Strauss, and his wife Evergreen".

"Ah I suppose you are Miss Mirajane's brother? and your lovely wife..."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Elfman said, "and yes, I am her brother."

"These are Wendy, Bisca, and Cancer." Lyon also shook their hands, "Max, Toby, and our photographer Gray."

Lyon stoped in front of Gray, "so you finally landed the job you always wanted?"

Everyone is surprised to find that Gray and Lyon seem to know each other. Gray looked at them, particularly to Erza, "I um... I used to work here."

Lyon laughed, "he used to train here, until he said he wanted to be a photographer and be independent..." they were curious, what could the connection between them be? "Gray here is my little brother."

Their jaws dropped, especially Toby, Elfman and Max. They necer knew thar Gray was from a wealthy family, making him one of the hotel heirs of their many family businesses. After that, they went now to their room. The elevator is already full, forcing Gray and Erza to take the next one.

Erza was not talking. Gray looked at her while waiting on front of the elevator doors. "Erza.. I kept it a secret because I wanted to be treated like everyone else. I..."

"It's ok Fullbuster..." Erza interrupted, "even if I knew, I would have treated you the same, besides, I am your superior in this team, I would scold you no matter who you are, we are both employees, I dont like giving special treatments."

Gray smiled, because even if it sermed like Erza is angry, he know that she understood him. "Thanks," this was the only word he was able to say when the elevator door opened.

As the door opened and Gray was about to enter. He noticed that Erza is not moving, so does the guy inside the elevator who he assumes suppoed to be getting off the elevator. He looked at Erza, eyes wide open, pale, and almost trembling while looking straight to the guy inside. The guy, tall with blue hair, very well dressed, Gray thought that he might be a CEO or a politician or somewhere in that level, was also looking straight at Erza.

The blue haired man smiled, "Fancy seeing you here."

Erza did not move. The man approached her. "Why are you here Jellal?" There is some tense in her voice, Gray noticed this. She seemed surprised, angry and nervous at the same time.

"I am taking care of...well the one I told you about last week," Jellal said.

Erza's face saddened. Gray entered the conversation, "Hi! Gray Fullbuster, I'm their photographer... you are?" he asked while reaching out his hand.

"Atty. Jellal Fernandez," and shook Gray's hand.

"I think we need to go, right boss?" Gray told Jellal while looking at Erza. He knew something is wrong, speciay between tbise two and he needed to get Erza out of the situation.

Erza seemed to woke up from a dream when she heard Gray calling her boss, "Oh yeah right! Sorry Jellal we need to go."

"Erza!" Jellal called out as she and Gray entered the elevator. But she just looked at him as she pressed the close button of the elevator.

Inside the elevator, Erza pressed 7th floor. A tear fell off her eye that she immediately wiped hoping that Gray did not see it. Unfortunately for her, Gray had a sharp eye, he held her hand. "Hey, just like I said before, I am here if you need a shoulder to cry on."

Erza was so touched by Gray's words and more tears fell from her eye despite holding them back. As they reached the 7th floor, Erza took back her hand from Gray and wiped the her eyes. They went straight to the rooms. They were standing in front of the door when Erza faced Gray, "He...he is my ex-boyfriend."

Gray felt his heart like being struck. Erza opened the door and entered, leaving Gray perplexed, staring where Erza was standing before she entered to room.

"Guys" Erza called her team mates, "Mira need me to get back at the office, she said that it is very important. So... I'll be leaving Wendy and Ever in charge of today's shoot ok?" She explained. Gray does not seem to be thrilled about it, "I'll come back as soon as I can, anyway its just an hour away."

"You can count on us Erza, don't worry", Ever assured her.

"Erza I'll go home tonight, is that ok?" Max asked.

"Yes, as long as you guys make sure that everything is in order before you leave. That goes to everyone, you can go home tonight if you want to, be sure to cone back early tomorrow."

"Are you...going to stay here tonight?" Gray asked.

"I hope to, besides, I'm looking forward for the cheesecake Mr. Hotelier."

At this, everyone laughed, as if nothing is wrong. And Erza left. Gray accompanied her to the lobby. Again, they saw Jellal. Erza just walked fast to go out immediately. Gray called a cab for her and she went. When Gray went back inside the hotel, Jellal was looking at him.

"Are you going out with Erza?" He asked Gray.

"She is my boss", he replied bluntly.

Jellal chuckeled, "But you like her?" He laughed again,"I'll have her back. She'll be my mistress, she is crazyabout me and I know that she will be willing to even be my mistress just to be with me."

"You seem to be overflowing with confidence," Gray sarcastically told him.

Tension built up even more between them. Luckily Elfman went down from their room and saw Gray and Jellal, "Hey Jellal, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Its nice to see you too Elfman."

"Let's go Gray," He asked, "he is just a waste of your time."


	14. Chapter 14: a vacation, gossip and a bet

**Hi Guys! I have 2 more chapters but wattpad is currently unavailable so I can't transfer :(**

**My friend said my story is cheesy and corny...well what the heck... I like it so far that's why I will continue doing this :)**

Erza arrived at the office. She went straight to Mira's office. "Good morning Levy," she greeted and opened the office door.

Levy was not expecting her so she was surpirised..."Erza wait!" she attemped to stop he but Erza already opened the door and saw Laxus sitting on the couch with Mira on his lap, kissing each other.

"Oh God," Erza uttered.

Mira immediately moved away from Laxus, gasping for air, "Erza! I-I uh..."

'Did she just stutter?' Erza thought, 'well given the circumstances, I guess its normal'.

"Erza you already know Laxus, right?" She asked while Laxus stood up and waved at Erza. Erza just nodded. "Um babe can you wait for me at the lobby?"

"Sure babe," Laxus took a bag, that seemed to be Mira's then kissed her on the cheeks before leaving.

When Laxus was out of the office, Mira straightened her dress. Cleared her throat before sitting behind her desk. "Babe?" Erza said while smiling, "Are you two..."

"Well...yes," she answered briefly. "He is a really nice guy."

"I trust you with your judgement," Erza said while nodding. "I know that behind that buffiness and looks that I know you love so much, I know he has a good character."

Mira blushed as she thought about those firm muscles, blonde hair, and handsome face.. "Wait...before I forget, I did not call you here for that... I need you to attend the board meeting this afternoon."

"ok, may I ask why?"

"He bought tickets to the Bahamas.. and we are leaving later. I'll be gone for two weeks."

"What!?" Erza was shocked, they have been a couple for a week or less and he already gave her one of her dream vacation.

"And I need you to be CEO while I am gone. I already appointed Lucy to act as editor in chief".

"Can't Lucy do both?"

"No." Mira said, "I trust her with writing, but I trust you with judgement...and hey, you are the only person that the others are scared of."

Erza scoffed, "Fine!"

And Mira left with Laxus for the Bahamas. Erza was at the lobby as she bid the two.

"Hey miss CEO!" a familiar voice shouted.

Erza turned around, "Hello there miss editor in chief".

"So how was Caramoan? Oh God I really wanted to go there...I so envy you guys!" Lucy's eyes were sparkling as she imagined the beach. "By the way, how was Gray? I heard that you guys dont get along?"

"I guess you heard that from Levy?"

"Ehe...well...no..."

"You two are the biggest gossiper here in the office," Erza scolded her, "and it was true that we dont get along when we left...but he did his job well so we are fine now!"

Levy suddenly shouted, "Aha! I knew it!" she reached out her hand to Lucy, "that'd be $100 Luce."

As the two were arguing about the money that Lucy was supposed to owing Levy. A dark figure with firey red eyes appeared between them. They saw her, "Did you made a bet between Gray and me?!"

"Uh Luce I think we should be leaving now." Levy said very scared, and Lucy nodded her head very fast as they ran back to their respective workplaces.


	15. Chapter 15: wrong decision regrets

**Ok I hate this chapter... I regret doing it! LOL It makes me so mad when I read it, but I remembered that I was the author... LOL!**

Back at the Milkovich hotel. The team started the photoshoot. It was quite...a mess. Juvia was a lot more bitchy today making Evergreen angry. She almost slapped the actress, luckily Elfman held her back. They just let her rest and Elfman with her. Baccus did not arrive, according to his manager Kagura, he had some previous engagement and would just have the shoot on the next day. Juvia was still bitching out, her assistant decided to quit her job. Wendy was so stressed since she was the only one in charge now, she cried. After finishing a stressful photoshoot. Juvia wanted to ditch the project, she said that the team encouraged Coco to leave her. Gray made a decision.

"Juvia do you want to have a drink?" He said and Juvia's face enlightened, "I'll drink with you, just don't ditch the project, please."

"Let's have drinks at my room," she suggested.

"Fine!"

Jet grabbed his arm, "Hey I'm so sorry. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"As a part of the team, I have np choice, I'm the only one who can fix this now."

"Gray!" Max called, "I'm supposed to go home, but I think I should not let you do this alone".

"Thank you Max."

They took their things back to their room. Bisca and Wendy went home. Toby and Cancer did too. Elfman and Evergreen stayed at their room. Gray and Max went to Juvia's room. They saw that liquor is already served at the table.

Max gulped, "For the team..."

"Ah welcome boys!" Jet greeted them, Juvia is seated on one of the chairs, wearing a bathrobe and drinking her brandy, "Pleae sit down."

Gray sat down beside Juvia. Jet served them the brandy. Juvia was quiet, observing the two boys. Jet was trying to be entertaining, and Max was talking to him to shoo the awkwarness away. Gray was trying to talk to Juvia, but she seemed to be still angry.

An hour passed, the situation was still the same. But they are now drunk, well at least Jet and Max are more drunk than the other two. Juvia gestured to Jet, he knew what she wanted. Jet stood up, "Max can you help me get something to eat?"

"Uh... sure! Hey Gray we'll be right back, ok?"

Gray did not want them to leave, he did not want to be alone with Juvia. He is already drunk. "Sure, make it fast." Gray stood up, "excuse me I need to use the bathroom".

Gray went into the bathroom. Jet and Max already left. Unknown to him, Juvia was waiting for this. She immediately put something in Gray's drink. She removed her bathrobe, exposing a silk night gown. When Gray got back, he froze. 'What the? What is she wearing that!' he thought, "um Juvia, I dont think it is appropriate that you wear that, specially with only the two of us here."

"That is exactly the point," she sipped from her glass, "sit down and drink."

Gray sat down, he did not want took at her because it was so obvious what she was trying to do. She was seducing him. 'Erza' he thought. He drank from his glass, not knowing what happened when he went to take a pee.  
He started to get groggy at the same time he can feel his manhood erect. 'no no no... did I just got drugged? oh no pls no!' he thought. But his body started to move on its own, craving. He tried so hard to fight the urge, he did not want Juvia but she seemed to be winning. Juvia stood up from her chair and sat on Gray's lap, teasing him.

The next thing he know is waking up from a very bad headache. He saw an alarm clock at the side table, 11:00. He supposed it was still night. He closed his eyes. But then he remebered, 'crap!' he shouted in his mind and sat up immediately, he saw beside him a naked Juvia sleeping. He is mentally cursing himself because he knew what happened between them, 'how did I let her drug me?' He covered Juvia with a blanket and he slowly stood up, wore his boxers and picked up his other clothings. He slowly walked to the door, making sure that Juvia will not notice him.

Meanwhile, Erza arrived back at the Milkovoch, since her luggage is there. Her keys to her apartment is there, and Cana is surely at work so she decuded to come back. She also heard from Wendy that Baccus did not arrive and the room they rented will just be a waste of money if they did not use it. She was walking at the corridor, smiling, thinking that she will have Gray buy her a cheesecake.

Just as Gray closed to door from Juvia's room. Erza walked by, "Gray?"

Gray was surprised, slowly turned to Erza, 'oh great' he thought. "Um Erza... I-I ah..."

Erza stared at him. Clearly there is disappontment in her, "You are naked in the middle of the night and came out Juvia's room with your chest covered with kiss marks?"

"Erza let me explain..." Gray urged her to stay when she attempted to turn her back on him. "She drugged me".

Erza looked at him, "Gray you dont need to explain... I'm sorry but I need to rest now, I need to go back to the office early."

"Erza..." he tried to hold her hand but she took it away.

"Pls tell the team that we'll meet at 6:30am". With this, Erza walked away.

Gray did not know what he need to do, and what is he feeling. Why does he even care if Erza found out that he slept with Juvia? But it was hurting him that Erza found out. Why? He decided to take a bath at their room and tried to sleep. While he was lying down, he kept on thinking about Erza, especially during the days that they were happy. He can't sleep, he wanted to talk to her. He came to realize that he feels something for Erza, its more than just friendship, he likes her.

In the other room. Erza wanted to cry. She did not even bother to take a bath. 'why am I crying? why does it hurt?' Right now, she is confused. She know that she cries because of Jellal, she thinks that he should be the one for her, he is a man of a good profession, and she had known him since college. Eventhough he had hurt jer several times, she decided that he is still the one. But then Gray, he came into her life just two weeks ago. She thought that she might like him. Right now, she is crying again, and it was because of Gray.


End file.
